


Mŷthos Children’s Hospital

by hawkeyeluvr991



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Children's Hospital, Gen, Hospital, mythical creatures, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeluvr991/pseuds/hawkeyeluvr991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story I created from a tumblr prompt about mythical creatures running a children's hospital. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mŷthos Children’s Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: http://somethingpointy.tumblr.com/post/87836226221/vampire-doctors-that-can-smell-if-you-have-a-blood  
> (I did not use every idea from the prompt in the story because I originally submitted this work to a magazine and I didn't want it to be too long)

“Are you still not getting any better, Ryan?” Lindsey frowned as the little boy shook his head, his wide sea foam green eyes rimmed red as he sniffled and coughed harshly into his arm. It had already been two weeks since he had caught what Lindsey, his mother, thought was a cold and if anything it seemed to be getting worse. She had tried all the most suitable methods and cold medicines she could think of, to no avail.

“We better take you in then, sweetie, before it gets any worse.” She replied, picking up her five-year-old son as worry gathered like a stone in her stomach. She pushed her messy, chocolate colored hair out of her eyes, which were a dull blue-green currently due to fatigue and worry.

She was about to grab her purse and leave when she noticed a small slip of paper sitting next to her purse with a phone number and address scrawled on it. Mŷthos Children’s Hospital labeled the top of the paper. Lindsey had noticed the small advertisement in the paper a few weeks ago and it had caught her eye, causing her to scribble down the information, thinking it might be of use at a future date.

She puzzled over it for a few moments more before digging her cell phone out of her purse with one hand and dialing the number. The phone rang twice before someone picked up and a bright, cheery voice bubbled through the phone. “Hi! You have reached Mŷthos Children’s Hospital. My name is Fiona. How can I help you today?”

Lindsey blinked, almost not processing the lightning-speed speech of the young woman. “...Oh! Sorry, yes, I was wondering if you accepted walk-ins? My son has been sick with some nasty bug for a long time and I really don’t want to wait any longer than I have to.”

“Absolutely! Walk-ins are totally acceptable. Just stop by whenever you can and we’ll fix up your son so he can go enjoy the rest of this beautiful, sunny week!” Lindsey could also hear Fiona’s wide, beaming smile through the phone and couldn’t help but smile a bit herself.

“Thank you so much. We’ll be over soon.” Lindsey bid goodbye to the eccentric woman, sliding her cell phone into her pocket after hanging up. “Come on, sweetie, let’s go get you better.” She picked up Ryan again and grabbed her purse, carrying him out to the car and making sure he was secure in his car seat before climbing in the driver’s seat.

When they arrived and walked through the door, the hospital was bustling with activity. Children’s laughter bubbled and echoed through the halls as they ran to and fro, carefully herded away from the entrance by nurses in brightly colored outfits. Strangely enough, nurses of both genders danced and skipped around with the children, singing loud and beautiful notes that seemed to spin around in the air before landing softly for you to hear. One male employee with a wispy goatee sat in one corner with a circle of children around him, strumming the elegant strings of a U-shaped, harp-like instrument as the group watched and listened attentively.

Lindsey was completely awe-struck and stood by the entrance for a long while, taking everything in. “Hey there! Enjoying the view?” Lindsey’s attention was snapped away by the same ecstatic voice she had heard on the phone. “Oh...um, yes, it’s very...interesting. I think we talked on the phone earlier...about my son, Ryan?"

"Oh! Nice to meet you both! I'm Fiona, but you already knew that." Fiona beamed, flashing an almost blinding set of straight white teeth. Soft blonde curls that fell no farther than her chin covered the nurse’s head, practically glowing with a slight tint of green as they framed her rosy, smiling cheeks. The color of her eyes was almost as if someone had expertly captured the exact color of a cloudless blue sky and trapped it in her irises. Beautifully crafted grape vine bracelets curved around her wrists, sparkling even from the little sunlight shining through the window.

“Is this little Ryan right here? Hey, little guy, sorry you’re not feeling good, but we’ll get you good as new real soon, you hear?” She giggled cheerfully and tousled Ryan’s dirty blonde locks gently, causing him to smile back shyly despite his sickness. Lindsey smiled slightly as well as some of her fatigue drained out of her at seeing her little boy smiling again.

Fiona turned away and waved over one of the female nurses dancing with the children. The woman waved back and sang a quick goodbye to the children, promising to return, before skipping over to the other nurse. “This is Daphne, one of the other nurses that works here. She’ll take you back to Doctor Negru to get your little dove checked out. Have a nice day!” Fiona sent another stunning smile to them before dancing off to take Daphne’s spot with the children.

Daphne greeted them with delight and started to lead them deeper into the hospital. She had straight hair that shone with a warm, honey brown color, falling just past her shoulders and bouncing slightly with each step. Her eyes were the color of sweet green grass on a summer hill, almost matching the color of the necklace of jeweled laurel leaves she wore around her neck.

As the nurse led them, Lindsey could physically feel that this hospital was unlike any other and that just being in its atmosphere changed her dreary mood significantly. It was almost as if it were... “WOOF!” Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she had to quickly jump back to avoid a huge mass of dark brown fur as it galloped directly in front of her. She was about to scream in panic, thinking the beast might hurt the children, when she noticed a small girl laughing loudly as she clung tightly to the back of what she could now see was a large dog. Ryan’s eyes followed the animal as it continued down the hallway, giggling softly.

“Sorry about that! That is our therapy dog, Stefan. He’s a Newfoundland, one of the biggest dog breeds on the whole planet! Despite his size, he’s a huge sweetheart and the kids absolutely adore him.” Daphne praised and Lindsey just nodded, continuing to follow Daphne once she started off again. Soon after they arrived in one of the hospital rooms, where someone, who Lindsey assumed to be the doctor, was waiting.

“Ah, mersi, Daphne. I will take it from here.” The tall doctor nodded politely to the nurse, his soft voice slightly accented as he spoke, though Lindsey could not decipher what the doctor’s native language could be. His jet-black hair was smoothed straight back on his head, not a hair out of place. His pale skin and high cheekbones brought out the intelligent sharpness of his blue gray eyes, but did not hinder the underlying kindness that rested in them. “Alo, my name is Doctor Alin Negru. You must be Ryan and his mother, yes?”

Lindsey stammered out a greeting, still quite overwhelmed by the hospital and its staff more than she would ever admit. The checkup went surprisingly fast as the doctor giving quiet instructions and asked the occasional silly question to Ryan to get the boy to laugh. Doctor Alin concluded the cause of Ryan’s overlong sickness was an infection in his right ear, which could be easily fixed with the use of antibiotics. Once the technicalities with insurance and pharmacies were through, Lindsey thanked the doctor as Ryan waved goodbye with a small smile on his face. Doctor Negru waved back as Lindsey exited the room and they made their way back to the front. Lindsey took in everything one more time.

“...We’ll have to come back here again sometime, won’t we, Ryan?” Lindsey smiled down at her son, kissing his forehead. Ryan nodded, beaming up at his mother. As she walked back to her car, Lindsey realized that as much good as the visit did for Ryan, it had been just as helpful to improve her mood too.

* * *

 

Doctor Alin Negru stood in the lobby, surveying the joy and laughter of the children with a soft smile on his face. “Hey, Doc. Looking for an afternoon snack?” Alin groaned and rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze to the man next to him.

“Hush, Stefan. You know I would never harm any humans, especially the children.” He scolded sternly, though the corner of his lip turned up in a smile. Stefan scratched his beard and laughed, pushing his scruffy bangs out his face. “Yeah, yeah, me neither, even though the little rascals are ruining my back.”

Alin chuckled, placing a hand on the Stefan’s shoulder. “You’re the one who wanted to be the therapy dog. I guess it’s as tough to be a werewolf as it is to be a vampire, hm?” Stefan just grumbled in reply and muttered something about getting back to work. Alin watched his friend walk away into an unoccupied hallway, turning away as the now Newfoundland dog ran off to search for some children to entertain.

Fiona and Daphne laughed and twirled with the children, both of them practically shining in the sunlight so much that Alin almost had to cover his eyes. He could see that the nymph, with her laurel necklace bouncing and twinkling, and the nature spirit, with her jangling grape vine bracelets, would love to do nothing more than dance with the patients all through the day and night. It made him tired just thinking about it, but he was grateful to them just the same.

As he turned to head back to his office to await the next patient, he couldn’t help but think of the last little boy he treated. Most mythic creatures thought humans were too silly or stupid to bother with, but the staff at Mŷthos Children’s Hospital knew better than that. Alin’s eyes scanned the room again, a wide, happy smile on his lips. “No matter what anyone else says, I have high hopes for you strange little creatures,” he murmured quietly, mostly to himself. “May the light in your eyes shine through the hearts of many and the fire in your hearts warm the souls of everyone you meet.” With that, he turned and disappeared down the hallway while the laughter of the little ones echoed after him.


End file.
